poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Friends, Great Training!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Good Friends, Great Training in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Clemont: - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Good Friends, Great Training! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Serena's Pokedex: Raichu the Mouse Pokemon. And the evolved form of Pikachu - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sliggoo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Look out! Dodge it! (Pikachu, Sliggoo, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Renamon Sonic and Shadow quickly dodges Shadow Ball as it mistakenly hits the machine and explodes which causes fire to come out everywhere) Ash Ketchum: What was that!? Takuya Kanbara: Fire! Burnard: '''That's not good! '''Rokit: '''Look, Sliggoo starts to remember! (Flashback starts) - - (Fashback ends) - - - (Sliggoo used Rain Dance) Ash Ketchum: Rain Dance? (It start to rain and Sliggoo began to evolve) Emerl: Look at Sliggoo you guys. Tienno: Look at that! Bloom: Sliggoo began to evolving. Izzy Izumi: I think you're right Bloom. (The light dragon appear and then disapper until Sliggoo grew big) Matt Ishia: Sliggoo is evolving! (Sliggoo evolve into Goodra) T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): It's a Goodra! Takato Matsuki: Wow! - - - - Ash's Pokedex: Goodra the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. - - - - - Bloom: Goodra and I will never take our friends from you and you will never win ever. (Bloom transform into Enchantix form) Ash Ketchum: Wow Bloom you got Enchantix power. Serena: Now she can stop Team Rocket and the villians once and for all. - - - - '''Tai Kamiya: Get ready! Agumon, warp digivolve! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) Matt Ishia: You too Gabumon! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) Takato Matsuki: Let's help them Guilmon. Guilmon: Yeah! Takato Matsuki: Biomerge Activite! (Guilmon Biomerge to Gallantmon) - - Ash Ketchum: Goodra, great! And now it's your turn, Dragon Breath! Let's go! Bloom: Dragon Fury! WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw! Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (Goodra fires Dragon Pulse instead, WarGreymon fires Terra Force, MetalGarurumon fires Metal Wolf Claw, Gallantmon fires Lightning Just, Bloom fires Dragon Fury on the villains sending them flying) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Bonnie: Bye-bye! Tienno: That wasn't Dragon Breath that was Dragon Pulse. Ash Ketchum: Wow you learn Dragon Pulse. Davis Motomiya: Alright way to go Goodra. Bloom: Enchantix I finally got the Enchantix power. Ash Ketchum: It's because Goodra believe in you Bloom - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Henry Wong: The battle between Ash and Tienno - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Henry Wong: Both Wartortle and Raichu are unable, Pikachu and Goodra wins which the victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Not just Sliggoo evolved into Goodra, but Bloom finally earns the power of Enchantix. (the episodes end) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts